


the near loss

by Rangerfan58



Series: Autobot foster child [3]
Category: G.I. Joe (Cartoon), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, not great context unless read with correct story, part of different story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58
Summary: part of another story with character named Sara





	the near loss

The Autobots were at a loss, with the help of GI JOE they had recently recovered Sara from captivity but now they were afraid they had lost her completely

"any changes guys?"

the Autobots turn to see Duke, Hawk and a few of the other Joe's

"no none"

"well we have an idea but we need your permission before we try it"

"what is it?"

"well I was thinking that maybe what she needs to snap out of what's going on is that we need to reenact what happened to her during her captivity"

"are you crazy?!, that could just set her back even further we might completely lose her mind if we do that"

"I know that Ratchet but what choice do we have?"

"certainly something other than bringing up those memories"

"and if leaving her alone doesn't work what then?, look Ratchet I know how much she means to you guys but if we don't deal with this now after her watch is over it could be much worse and she won't go for harming herself she might attack one of you and then what will you guys be forced to do?"

"we'd have to take her down by any means necessary"

"exactly so maybe if we get to the bottom of this now we can prevent future problems"

"we understand"

and so with a little bit of help they manage to recreate what she was held in and then with transcripts they managed to reenact  _most_  of what she went through but there was still one thing they would never do and that was to force her to endure what set her off on attempted suicide in the first place in fact all the Joe's were sickened by the thought that anyone could do that to a kid in the first place but it worked they managed to get her to talk about everything that had happened and let her start the healing process and after her watch was over she went back to being a normal productive soldier in the armed forces though mainly with the EDC and Autobots she also helped out the regular armed forces on occasion


End file.
